Kaoru's Worried
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: Yahiko's out late, and Kaoru's worried. So she takes it out on our poor swirly-eyed samurai... One-shot


Disclaimer: Yes! I own Rurouni Kenshin! MWAHAHA *receives glares from readers* okay no I don't own it! *hangs head in shame*  
  
Oh yeah and. this is my first Kenshn fic, please go easy on the flames. I apologize for any OOCness!! -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru sat on the dojo porch and traced the folds of her kimono. She sighed, looking expectantly at thee gate.  
  
Yahiko was late.  
  
She stared at the gate as if willing him to come home.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?"  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru twisted around and gazed red-haired man. "I'm just really worried about Yahiko. He's supposed to tell an adult when he goes out this late!"  
  
"He told me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oro."  
  
Kenshin laid on the ground with swirls in his eyes, rubbing his head where Kaoru had hit him.  
  
"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!?!?!" She bellowed, her face contorted with fury.  
  
"Oro.!" Kenshin scrambled to his feet and retreated through the gate.  
  
"COME BAAAACCK!"  
  
"Why can't people leave me alone?" Kenshin wailed, running as fast as he could from the fury of Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko whistled as he walked to the Kamyia (did I spell that right?) dojo. "huh?" Yahiko swore he heard something. He cocked his head, trying to place the sound. It seemed familiar.  
  
"Ooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooo!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin came into view, his eyes swirled and running for all he was worth. And behind him Kaoru chased him, brandishing her sword and yelling her head off.  
  
Wham! Kenshin crashed into Yahiko and both the young man and the boy fell to the ground.  
  
"Ororo."  
  
"Kenshin-?"  
  
"YAHIKO!"  
  
Yahiko flinched at the sound of his name and turned to the speaker.  
  
Kaoru.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WORRY SO MUCH! YOU DIDN"T TELL ME THAT YOU'D BE OUT SO LATE!!"  
  
"Didn't you tell her?" Yahiko whispered to Kenshin, while Kaoru went on lecturing and not noticing.  
  
"Er. It slipped my mind?"  
  
"Kenshin!!"  
  
"One piece of advice. RUN!" Kenshin said and he and Yahiko picked themselves up and started running.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Kaoru ran after them, yelling and waving her sword.  
  
"What happened?" Sano and Megumi were walking up the road. They watched as Kenshin and Yahiko sped by, followed by Kaoru.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
"Wanna watch?" Sano asked Megumi.  
  
She shrugged. "Why not? Let's see who tires out first."  
  
"Got riceballs?"  
  
Megumi produced a basket of riceballs and she and Sano settled on the side of the road. "Ten bucks says that Yahiko goes down first," Sano said.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
After three hours, Sano and Megumi got bored. "I'll bet they'll stop in the morning," Sano said. They both walked off.  
  
--Next Morning---  
  
Sano and Megumi wandered back. They found Yahiko collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
  
"HAHA! You owe me ten bucks!" Sano crowed. Megumi reluctantly handed him the money.  
  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU!!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"OROOOOOO!!!" Kenshin wailed, panting slightly.  
  
Megumi shook her head and went to the clinic. Sano left too. "and he's supposed to be the legendary manslayer," he mused out loud.  
  
--Next Morning---  
  
Next morning Megumi and Sano again returned. Yahiko was sitting on the ground, holding his head. "Oww."  
  
"I *huff huff* WILL *pant pant* get you!" Kaoru gasped, jogging after Kenshin.  
  
"You'll *Pant pant* never *puff puff* catch me!" Kenshin replied, sweating heavily and still running.  
  
"Betcha twenty that Kaoru gets her licks in," Sano remarked, after watching Kaoru and Kenshin do their 3rd mathron city-wide lap.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"OROOOOO!!!"  
  
-----Authoress's Extra---------  
  
Falcon: Hello people! This is just an extra. since my story sucks, doesn't it? Anyway, it's me, Falcon, and my slave, Kaitlin! MWAHAHAHA  
  
Kaitlin: I'm not your slave.  
  
Kaoru: Sorry Kenshin dear for chasing around in that lame story.  
  
Kenshin: It's alright, Kaoru-dono. It is the evil authoress's fault, that it is.  
  
Falcon: Hey I was just trying some humor out!  
  
Kaitlin: Yet you failed miserably.  
  
Falcon: Who asked you? *Poof*  
  
Kaoru: Huh? Where'd she go? There was just a poof.  
  
Falcon: It's my magical Authoress powers. Anything I type on my trusty keyboard comes true.  
  
Kaoru: Whatever. *Starts kissing with Kenshin*  
  
Falcon: *cough cough* Riight. Now I'm gonna introduce to you one of my friends. *Poof* Her name's Elaine.  
  
Elaine: Hi. Sees *Kenshin & Kaoru* Uh. should they really be doing that?  
  
Falcon: Doesn't matter. They're married anyway. *Sees Kaoru tugging Kenshin's sleeve down* I'm sensing some lemon coming on. Get a house, will you guys.  
  
Elaine: Lemon? What's that?  
  
Kaoru: We don't have one right here.  
  
Falcon: *Sighs and poofs a house into exsistence and locks Kaoru and Kenshin inside* Uh, 'lemon' means.... uh let's say strong adult love, to put it gently.  
  
Elaine: *digests this for ten minutes* SERENE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!  
  
Falcon: *yelps* I'm sorry if you're not mature enough to handle it! Nooooo! Get away from my keyboard! And you're supposed to say my pen name, not my real name!  
  
Elaine: You guys make me sick. Poof me away, will you? *Poof*  
  
Kaitlin: Okaay....  
  
Falcon: AHHH! Wait, how'd you get here?  
  
Kaitlin: I hacked back in. What are you doing?  
  
Falcon: *Poofs Sano and Yahiko into the story* Getting back at Kaoru and Kenshin for making me have to go through the pain of explaining to Elaine- chan what 'Lemon' means.  
  
Yahiko: We're hungry.  
  
Falcon: Food's in the house. Go freeload off Kaoru.  
  
Sano: Cool. Let's go.  
  
Falcon: Mwahahaha take that. *Hears a scream from the house*  
  
Kaitlin: One piece of advice.  
  
Falcon: What?  
  
Kaitlin: Run.  
  
Falcon: Oh shit. *Poofs out*  
  
Falcon: *Poofs back in* Review or I will poof you into oblivion! *Poof* 


End file.
